Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium and an information processing method.
Description of the Background Art
Conventional systems which comprise a contents transfer server to mediate file transfer between a FTP (File Transfer Protocol) server and a mail server which are installed on an internet are introduced (as described for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-108952). On such systems, the contents transfer server converts a protocol, thereby realizing the normal file transfer between the FTP server and the mail server. According to the aforementioned disclosed system, when a user would like to transfer a file between the FTP server and the mail server, he or she uses a terminal to run a browser and access an URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of the contents transfer server. A contents screen is then displayed based on web contents provided by the contents transfer server. Information such as a list of files stored in the FTP server or a list of files stored in the mail server is displayed on the contents screen. The user may give an instruction such as migration of the file between the FTP server and the mail server on the contents screen displayed by a browser. In response to receiving the instruction, a command based on the instruction is sent to the contents transfer server. In response to receiving the command from the terminal, the contents transfer server downloads or uploads the file from or to the respective FTP server and mail server. The contents transfer server is then allowed to mediate the file transfer between the multiple servers which have different protocols. To be more specific, the conventional system allows the contents transfer server to interpret the user instruction and realize the automatic file transmission between the multiple servers in response to receiving the user operation such as drag-and-drop into the contents screen obtained from the contents transfer server by the browser.
The above-described conventional system requires installation of the contents transfer server to mediate the file transfer between the multiple servers. When the user does not have the access to the contents transfer server, he or she is not allowed to realize the file transfer between the multiple servers with easy operation.
It is required to realize the file transfer between the multiple servers with relatively easy operation without installation of the contents transfer server. In this case, the most likely subject to be added a file transfer function between the multiple servers is the browser which is run based on the user instruction. It is assumed, for example, the user gives an instruction to run the browser and access two servers, a first storage server and a second storage server. Moreover, a first contents screen showing web contents provided by the first storage server and a second contents screen showing web contents provided by the second storage server are displayed at the same time. In this case, if a desired file is allowed to be moved from the first storage server to the second storage server by drag-and-drop from the first contents screen into the second contents screen, this improves usefulness.
The browser, however, is just displaying the web contents provided by the respective first storage server and second storage server. Hence, the browser is not obtaining none of information relating to the substantial files managed at each of the first storage server and second storage server. In response to detecting an operation to select the file shown on the contents screen, the browser interprets that the web content such as an icon image like file icon or a character string like a file name is simply selected. As a result, the browser is not capable of transferring the file managed at the server to another server.